Spoof Universe! - Harry Potter
Firestar: Here ye, here ye! Gather beneath my all-mighty ledge for a proclamation! ThunderClan: *mutering about how Firestar needs to die already, gather under the ledge* Firestar: Now, first of all, I have two new warriors to name. Leafpool and Squirrelflight, step forward. Leafpool: But we already have our names... Firestar: I said STEP FORWARD!! Leafpool and Squirrelflight: *muttering about ways to kill their father, step forward* Firestar: Now, you two completley screwed your lifes, so I give you new names. Leafpool and Squirrelflight, I now name you two Suckylife! Squirrelflight: Uh...you're naming us both Suckylife? How will you know who's who? Firestar: Good point. Leafpool is Suckylife1, and Squirrelflight is Suckylife2. Now, on another note, I have NEWZZZZ! ThunderClan: Yay! Firestar: The premire of the new Harry Pottah movie is at Blockbuster 2nite!!! Sandstorm: Ahh....Harry Pottah? Graystripe: Harry Pottah is a 17-year-old english dude who has a freakish wand thingy that blows things up. Squirrelflight: I want one of those! Firestar: We all do. But I wanna see the movie!!! ThunderClan: Yay! The movie! Firestar: Now, to get to the Blockbuster so we can watch the movie of epic-accented wizzrds blowing stuff up- ThunderClan: *cheers* Firestar: We need to go through Twolegplace. ThunderClan: *goes silent* Firestar: I think we should travel through all the other Clans territories just to tick them off! ThunderClan: YEAH, TICK THEM OFF!!! Firestar: Now, let's go! ~ThunderClan travels through ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan territories. Daisy is killed by a patrol, mych to ThunderClan's happiness. Suckylife2 is later murdered by Brambleclaw because she wouldn't stop whining to him about how he wouldn't forgive her. The whole Clan cheers. Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Suckylife1, and Firestar cheer the loudest.~ Firestar: *panting, stops in front of Blockbuster* OMG WE'RE HERE! YESSSS! Spiderleg: I have to admit, I'm a tad sad that Berrynose wasn't killed by the ShadowClan patrol. Honeyfern: *glares from StarClan* Firestar: I'll see what we can do on the way home. Berrynose: Hey! Firestar: Now, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, and Suckylife2 can go get popcorn, candy, and pop. I want Coke and Snickers! Now go! The rest of you except Sandstorm, go buy tickets. Sandy-san, come with me. ~10 minutes later, the rest of the Clan goes into the movie theatre with popcorn, pop, candy, and tickets. Sandstorm and Firestar are making out in the back row.~ Dustpelt: Dear Lord! Get a room, Firestar! Firestar: *looks up* Do you have my Coke and Snickers?! Icecloud: *makes a face and gives him food* Firestar: Good. Now let's sit and watch the movie! ~Half-way through the commercials, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan come in~ Firestar:... Eh, what are you guys doing here? Blackstar: We thought you were heading in the direction of Blockbuster! We thought the new Harry Pottah movie must be out, so we came to see it too! ~The Clans settle in and watch the movie.~ Cherrykit: I'M OUT OF BUNCHA CRUNCH AND CHERRY COKE!!! Mistystar: Shut up! Poppyfrost: Don't talk to my daughter that way! Mistystar: Really, it's your daughter? I couldn't tell; she's too pretty to take after such an ugly mother! ~Mistystar and Poppyfrost are escorted out of the theatre as they begin to kill eachother~ Secruity Guard: Take it outside, ladies. ~When the movie is over, Daniel Radcliffe comes into the theatre for autographs.~ Sandstorm: OMG ITS HARRY POTTAH! Daniel: Don't CALL ME THAT! *pulls out wand and kills Sandstorm with a death-spell thingy* Firestar: Awww, at least I got to make out with her one last time... Cinderheart: YES NOW FIRESTAR'S AVAILABLE!!! ~*Awkward silence*~ Cinderheart: I mean.... Daniel: Ew, that ginger cat is ugly. *kills Firestar* Cinderheart: Eff you. Daniel: Ahaha I feel like changing your name to Cinderfart. Now you're Cinderfart! Cinderfart: That's not cool, dude. Daniel: Ahahaha. Cinderfart. Berrynose: *farts* Thornclaw: DUDE! Berrynose: Er...it was Cinderfart! Cinderfart: Quit calling me that! *kills Berrynose* All cats: YESSSSS!!!!!!!!! Honeyfern: *glares* Brambleclaw: I am now leader! Let's all go home! ~The Clan cats go home, each with their own autographed wands. Battles from here on out were extremely deadly.~ The end! ;)